


All the Opportunity in the World(s)

by gentlesquid_andink



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, drunk!adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlesquid_andink/pseuds/gentlesquid_andink
Summary: This recurrent fantasy, with as many variations and favorite scripts as any of Adam’s other imagined romps across the years, became a semi-regular thing.Various ways in which McG's careful bid to keep Top happy and healthy winds up leading them to getting each other off.





	1. Maybe it started as a shower thing...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436114) by [gentlesquid_andink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlesquid_andink/pseuds/gentlesquid_andink). 



> These boys! I couldn’t stop myself from wanting both a fully plausible intimacy-only chain of events…*and* some scenarios in which McG’s tender care of Top ended up getting them off. Can be read on its own, but might be extra hott if you have their dynamic from A Matter of Opportunity in mind. Each chapter is another possibility for how sexytimes might happen within that story.

The first time McG makes Top come in the shower, Adam isn’t sure McG even means to do it. Adam certainly didn’t mean for it to happen. They tend to make efficient use of the shared bathroom; there is absolutely nothing shocking or out of the ordinary when McG busts in following a single perfunctory knock. Nothing except the fact that Adam was fairly certain everyone had been headed to the beach. He had intentionally hopped in the shower not long after they left. Adam planned to reward himself after a tough week without fear of interruption turning this into another chore requiring efficiency and so much damn self control.

Instead, he was standing inside the stall with just a barely-opaque curtain between him holding his aching dick and the good doc. No matter. He took a steadying breath, took his hands off himself, and waited for McG to finish and leave. He could do that. He could wait.

McG started talking as he turned on the sink. “Jaz is mad at me again - kicked me off Vallins’ team…” The team medic took the oddest things to heart. “Every time I think I’m making progress with her, she finds some new way that I’m not worthy.” 

Top understood; it had taken him close to a year to get her to start offering up her own suggestions for how to approach her place on the team. And she still retreated into Vallins’ easygoing friendship most of their time on base. “He’s her best friend; she gets a bit...territorial. Can’t take it personally.”

“I _have_ been spending a lot of time with him lately. I can back off, I guess. It’s hard for you, too, isn’t it?” _Buddy, you have no idea,_ Top thought, closing his eyes. “Worming your way into her trust? You’ve figured out how to let us in while still being a good CO, though.” McG continued on, giving examples of times when Top had made exceptions to win over Jaz or had carefully toed the line in order to prove to her that he wouldn’t let her down.

Apparently, they were going to have a whole conversation. Adam’s dick didn’t seem to mind in the least. Not even the potential mortification, the risk of getting caught by McG in this state, was enough to dull his excitement. If anything, his hardon was fully, one hundred percent on board with the situation. 

The smell of shaving cream began to permeate the steam, helping to explain the rasping sounds on the other side of the curtain. A shudder went through him as he tried to tamp down his pressing arousal, keep his breathing slow and even. Adam leaned back again the tiles and licked his lips. It didn’t help that he’d been thinking about that ride back from Trabzon, thinking about some...interesting...ways things could have gone differently. 

Adam thought of Jaz wrapping her legs around him as they rode back across the desert, telling him to shut it while he rambled on about how great she was. He was so high on painkillers and post-battle survival that he tripped right over any professional line that still existed. Maybe they would have tripped a little bit farther if he hadn’t been so badly injured. 

_Fuck._ How could McG think he was a good CO when he had been imagining Jaz’s mouth in his ear, teeth gliding over his neck as she marked him? 

The buzz of their beard trimmer started up. The doc could get prissy; no way he was finishing up in the next few minutes. There was also no way Adam was gonna be able to get out of this shower with his cock standing straight up against his abs without drawing some awkward attention. Maybe he could just pull one out before the doc noticed how long he’d been in there. McG was still talking through his medical ethics/personal friendship dilemma. Should be fairly one sided, Adam thought. He brought his hand back up to grasp his dick. The precum dribbling out suggested he was more than ready to finish this quick and dirty. 

Keeping one ear out for any need to pipe in, he closed his eyes and continued thinking about how close he’d been to Jaz in that truck. How easily she could have reached her hand down from his belly to wrap around him. It could be her smaller hand, callused and oddly patient, gripping his dick right now. Stepping out of the spray, he jerked silently. And in the back of his traitorous mind, he remembered how McG had been sitting right there with them, could have watched the whole thing...

“Top? You think she’s good?”

Adam went off. The thought that McG might be making Jaz be _good._ Fuck, just the words, right when McG had been dancing around the edges of his fantasy. There wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. 

Years of sharing close quarters had taught him how to make as little noise as possible. Adam was pretty sure he hadn’t made a sound as the pleasure whited out his senses. He bit his bottom lip pretty hard, though, and there was no way he looked anything other than completely fucked out. 

“Top?”

“Yeah?” Shit, his voice was kinda rough. 

“You think she’s good?”

“Yeah. I’m sure she is.”

“Cool. You know she opens up so much more to you these days. I just wanna make sure I’m doing everything I should be, you know?”

Well, hell. Seemed he was doing _more_ than he should be, at least in the back corners of Adam’s mind. 

And just as abruptly as McG had entered, he was out the door. Adam could relax into the spray to enjoy the rush of endorphins a moment before rejoining the world. _Fuck._

McG didn’t seem to realize a thing about what he’d done.

======> <======

The second time, Adam didn’t have to worry about McG potentially freaking out because it was entirely inside his own head. Weeks after The Shower Incident, Adam still found himself thinking about it at odd moments. It wasn’t that he was particularly attracted to McG’s body. I mean, sure, he was a beautiful man, objectively speaking. Adam knew that. All of them were relatively attractive.

No, it was the way he could turn on a dime from insisting Adam was so good and deserving of good things to ordering Adam about, using that insanely compelling voice he had when he was looking out for the team to insist that Adam reach for what he wanted. Or needed. Or both. And Adam found what he wanted, maybe needed, was more of that hedonistic take charge care. 

It’s not that he couldn’t figure out a way to recreate their little scene. He had game, and McG wasn’t exactly known for playing coy when it came to sex. It was more that he couldn’t even let himself think about how bad he wanted that. He had to keep their relationship stable, especially since he relied on McG’s jedi-mind tricks when he was injured. Not to mention the many ways such a move could endanger the team and both of their jobs. Those risks were simply unacceptable.

So he did the next best thing: he gave himself permission to fantasize. Just a bit. Just when he really needed to clear his head. The same way he’d decided that pretending he wasn’t interested in Jaz wasn’t possible, so he should build it into his routine in ways least likely to screw them over in the end. He decided to let himself go next time a shower was guaranteed to be uninterrupted. Something about imagining some of his favorite alternative realities with some...different possibilities...right at the scene of the crime amped up the anticipation. Shit, getting ready for his special shower, he was hard before he even started undressing. 

He thought about that moment when he’d realized that his fantasy of Jaz behind him in the back of that truck was only complete with McG sitting across from them. How McG had been just on the other side of the shower curtain, so close to his own furtive pleasure. He wondered what would have happened that day across the desert if Jaz had taken him out of his pants, wrapped her fingers around his hardening shaft. His hips remembered what it felt like when her legs squeezed around him, trying to keep him still on that damn bumpy road. They could have just as easily been trying to keep him still while he squirmed in front of his friend’s gaze. 

_Oh, fuck. He was just getting started and that felt so good._

Would McG have sat there, watching while she teased him? He bet she was an awful tease, impatient with her own pleasure but keeping him right at the edge for their audience. Would McG have stayed against the opposite side of the truck bed? Maybe taken himself out as he watched?

Adam squeezed at the base of his shaft, tried to make this last a bit longer. Jaz certainly wouldn’t let him come so quickly. He was sure she’d be insisting he _hold on, you can do it. You don’t get to get off that easy. Give that decision to me. Just let yourself go, Adam. I’ll tell you when it’s time to come._

Fuck. He bet McG would egg her on, too. Hand her command with a look before crawling in between his legs to help Jaz’s hand with his mouth.

“So good. Taste so good.”

Fuuuuuuck! Fuck, he was coming. So hard. Should have known from how his body betrayed him during The Incident last month that he would be painting over his fist even harder when he truly let himself go.

It was that damn mouth of his. He’d be thinking about it every time McG smarted off with the team, he was sure of it. Adam was completely screwed. 

======> <======

This recurrent fantasy, with as many variations and favorite scripts as any of Adam’s other imagined romps across the years, became a semi-regular thing. Once or twice a month, usually after some nearly-missed trauma or other stressful event. Always in the shower. Top doesn’t ever think about why that is.

======> <======

The next time it happens, though, there’s no doubt: McG catches him mid-stroke. The curtain pulls back and it takes Adam a few seconds to realize the cool draft of air isn’t just in his head. He pauses, with his hand still wrapped around his dick, and looks up with heavy lidded eyes. “Fuck.” 

McG is standing at the edge of the shower stall, holding the shower curtain open, face kind and cautious and carefully still. He looked like he did when approaching Adam to convince him to assess himself for care. Except Adam was hard and he was thinking about McG’s mouth on him, not just talking at him. The doc must have seen some wanting thing pass across his face because he stepped over the threshold of the stall, letting the curtain drop behind him. He let his eyes slowly follow Adam’s wet chest down to his abs, eyes glazing over somewhere near the trail of dark blond hair before reaching his hand still fisted around his very hard, very happy dick. 

McG licked his lips, let out a hard breath, and licked his lips again, shaking the water beading on his head. Without looking back up at Adam, he walked under the spray to lean back against the tile next to him. Not touching. Definitely still looking. 

He presses his ass up against the shower wall. Arches his back once and leaves his hands, palm first, against the cool tiles. His hand rests two, maybe three inches from Adam’s naked hip. By the time he’s settled, McG is thick and long and hard against his leg. 

“Please. Don’t let me stop you.” And he brings his hand up to tug on his own rapidly hardening dick. Adam knows then that this is happening. Neither one of them is leaving until they’ve both come. God. That pushes him so much closer. 

Adam’s hand started moving again and the resulting flush was lined with a new greed. He wanted to slow down, make this last, but knowing McG was right there? Watching him pull the pleasure out of his body? That knowledge was fast pushing him towards blinding release. Adam paused to squeeze the base and give himself a moment to slow down, stave off the inevitable. McG made a disparaging noise, as if to critique the pause. Adam didn’t think, just followed what the noise implied he should do and worked his hand up his length again, giving a choked off moan at how the brief exchange worked into his blood. 

“That’s it. Sound so good.”

Adam came. He bowed his back and came so hard, he had to reach an arm out to the wall perpendicular to where he stood next to his friend and comrade. He stopped stroking, the feeling too intense, just squeezing through a series of aftershocks. 

It was a few minutes before he could bring himself to turn towards the source of his first fully-fledged foray into exhibitionism. He couldn’t be upset or anything, right? He was the one who had interrupted Adam.

McG looked utterly wrecked. Adam wasn’t sure how to handle him when he was like this. Most of the time the doc was giving, seeing you as you were and letting himself be seen. So damn open. Top didn’t understand that kind of blank trust, but he knew how to handle it from McG. They had figured that out together. Now, standing half in the spray, one arm pumping slowly and his other hand palm open against his belly: this was the doc all needy and half-hidden while the implications of what he’d done began to fall. He looked cautious, though he hadn’t stopped jerking himself off while Adam came all over the place.

Adam decided he was having none of that. “That’s how you play this?” Referring to the complete lack of urgency in McG’s continued rhythm. “You gonna come into my shower, interrupt some very special time I have going on, and make me come just like that? Just - easy? Like you have all the time in the world for this?”

McG looks shocked for a single split second before he guards his face. Adam realized how his words probably sounded. “I mean, fuck, McG.” His head still laid back on the tile, he arched his back a bit and rolled sideways to look at him. Put all the heat from five minutes ago into his eyes and very deliberately looked down where his hand was still gripping himself and then back up to McG’s own needy gaze. “And you’re just...taking your time. Soaking it all in.”

“It is easy! You’re so good like that -” McG’s fist was slow and steady on his cock. Not nearly as frantic as Adam had been as soon as they had settled into...this.

“Yeah, I am good. You know just what I need to be good, hunh?”

McG’s breath stuttered in; his eyes wide and face slack. They never played it like this with Adam challenging him back. Bratting out. Naming what it was McG did so well for him. Adam launched off the wall and crowded up to McG. The taller man’s breath sped up. He didn’t answer, though to he didn’t miss a single slow beat on his cock, either.

“You know what we need?”

“Yeah.” McG started a quiet, open pant; still low enough not to alert anyone of their activities, but out loud and...fully present...in a way he hadn’t been while Adam was getting himself off. 

“Yeah? Maybe _I _know what _you_ need.” Adam reached out and wrapped his hand under McG’s forearm. Not slowing him down or even guiding the movement. Just hanging on as McG pumped himself a bit faster. Adam looked right at McG. “ _Me._ ” A half dozen strokes with Adam standing in his space like that, his hand holding on, and McG flew over the edge.__

__“Fuck! Fuck!”_ _

__Adam stayed connected to him as he squirted hard twice in a row, a third bump following a minute later. He didn’t let go until McG’s hand stopped rubbing and stilled entirely._ _

__“Jesus, Adam.” McG rolled up away from the shower wall and reached his hands out under the water. Then he rubbed them over his face, making a wry sort of sound. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”_ _

__Adam matched his tone in his own self-deprecating smirk and laughed a bit before licking his lips. “Yeah, well - you certainly deserved it.”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“What part of that was unclear?” Adam tossed that over his shoulder as exited the shower and grabbed his towel. McG turned off the water and watched Adam. He wiped his face in the towel first, then started wiping down efficiently. “The part where I didn’t kick your ass when you caught me and _still got in the shower?_ Or when you made me shoot like a fucking teenager without even touching me?”_ _

__The doc was still reeling from the rush of his own orgasm. He couldn’t figure out if he should be witty or genuine, never mind put actual words together in response. As he stood there with his mouth slack, Adam threw his towel at his face. When McG got it down off his head, his CO was wearing a pair of sweatpants and was turning around to lean back against the sink._ _

__“I don’t know how you do it, McG.”_ _

__The man in question kept drying his long limbs, trying not to let his buzz wear off in his bid to avoid making a wrong move here._ _

__“Well we could always have a go at another demonstration…”_ _

__Adam smiled and looked off to the side a minute. Then he was back on McG’s careful stare. “That is not what I meant. Not out of the question - but not where I was going.” McG’s whole body seemed to breathe easier at that. Good. He hadn’t fucked anything up._ _

__“I mean, you’ve figured us all out, _keep_ figuring me out. I don’t know how you do it.” _ _

__“Awwww. You get mushy after you come.” He swaggered out of the stall and over towards Adam, still buck naked and absolutely shameless. “I like it.”_ _

__Another wry smile. McG thought Adam might be trying - and failing - to keep them in at this point. “Out! Go!” He shooed him away and towards the door. “Play time’s over. I have work to catch up on while it’s quiet around here.”_ _

__“Sir, yes sir.” He got TWACKED! on the ass for that impudence. Top wasn’t even looking as he grabbed a tee and McG pulled on his pants. _Fuck, this was gonna be good.__ _


	2. Maybe Top accidentally hit on McG...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Drunk!Adam might do if Jaz abandoned him to hook up and the good doctor, the ever capable wingman, was there to make sure he got home?  
> ***
> 
> “I think Jazzy has a ‘friend.’” Was he stage whispering? Top couldn’t really tell. 
> 
> “Okay. Let’s just move this over here.” Ever the competent wingman, McG used his grip on Adam’s arm to guide him over to another table on the other side of the bar. Adam looked back over his shoulder, caught Jaz writing on a napkin. She was free to be steamy. Or something like that. He knew.
> 
> ***  
> Yeah, this was written out longhand at a series of rest stops on the way from one out-of-state trip to another. It *miiiight* need a Part 2, but I wanted to get this up!

Adam wasn’t quite sure he could remember what had started this whole thing. They had a crap day - a crap couple of weeks, really, but today was the worst. Someone had suggested they head off base for some R&R. He definitely remembered Jaz buzzing with that sort of manic residual energy she sometimes got. They hadn’t had any good resolution to the issues thrown their way lately. 

Not that there was much he could do about that. If she needed to blow off some steam, she was free to do so. Best he could do was agree when she ordered them shots. And when she challenged him to a series of harmless bets. Maybe offer over his credit card to the bartender to start a tab. The bets got fuzzier and they got fuzzier, too. 

Adam felt the strong hand on his shoulder without registering it might be a threat. The fact that he didn’t grab whoever it was over his arm was a testament to how much they had already downed. Jaz was all cheer and big gestures. “McG!!!” she welcomed their fellow comrade to their spot at a pub table. Top could practically hear the extra exclamation points.

When he looked up at him, McG was trying to hold back a smirk. Or a smile. A smirkle. “You got a smirkle?” Adam asked. The medic laughed and clapped Adam on the back. “What we drinking now? Ya’ll started way before me…” 

Adam raised his hand and attempted to make eye contact with the bartender. He’d been good to them tonight. You know, now that he thought about it, Adam was pretty sure he caught a look between him and Jaz last time he came around with the bottle... 

Jaz was laughing, too. Licked her lips while she watched for a response from the bar. Damn. Looked like her need for him was done, Adam thought. He tried not to let it damper - dampen? Damp? ...was Jaz…? He was not going to get mopey, was the point.

McG turned to his CO. “Awwww. You gonna miss your drinking partner, Top?” His hand was wrapped around Adam’s elbow. Top tried not to lean into him, but he really wanted more of that sureness. That steady pressure. McG always knew what to do, even if he waited for Adam to tell him what we wanted. He might not be hurt, but he was starting to rely on the doc anyway. “I think Jazzy has a ‘friend.’” Was he stage whispering? Top couldn’t really tell. 

“Okay. Let’s just move this over here.” Ever the competent wingman, McG used his grip on Adam’s arm to guide him over to another table on the other side of the bar. Adam looked back over his shoulder, caught Jaz writing on a napkin. She was free to be steamy. Or something like that. He knew.

=====> <=====

When McG had them settled around another pub table, he gestured to the waiter making rounds near them. “Can we get a couple waters?” As he walked away, Top thought he heard a “Please and thank you,” under McG’s breath. Now he was in danger of losing both his buddies. That thought unmoored him a bit. Top didn’t want to drift back to base alone, but wasn’t sure he was on his best game at the moment. _Damn Jaz and her fucking ninja skills._

“What about her ninja skills?” McG quirked his head to the side. Was he genuinely puzzled? Had Adam actually managed to keep his growing fascination with their sniper more secret than Preach’s knowing looks implied?

“Nada. Nothing. She’s just...got em.” 

McG was laughing again, that laugh where his entire pretty face opened up. Adam tried not to look wistful as he watched. 

“Yeah, she does. You? Not so much. At least not tonight.” 

Was that a flick of McG’s eyes? They were...appraising him. Was it a doctorly assessing? Cause Adam felt fiiiine. He put his hands up on the table, halfway between them. Palms up. An attempt to show he didn’t need assessing. He was harmless. 

McG quirked his mouth, looking at Adam’s hands. Holding his CO’s eyes and telegraphing his moves, he circled his fingers around a wrist. Tightened them, looking back down at their hands now as he fastened Adam to this place. The doc held him from following Jaz as she slipped out the door with her dude. Adam’s breath stuttered in. How could something so secure around him feel so temporary? He didn’t want that. He wanted it to last and last until he was done with it.

Adam was just easing into that feeling, that tight ring around him so like McG when he was being stubborn in the field, when he was hurt and wouldn’t give it up, not yet. Except he wasn’t going to be stubborn. Not tonight, ho no. Was he hurting? Cause he didn’t think so. He swallowed and was trying to figure out which words could be put together to explain, to make McG understand it was all good, he wasn’t resisting this time. He could hold his other wrist, too. His hand waved up on the table in an aborted gesture before he could fit the words into an invitation. 

And then there was movement and yelling and glass shattering somewhere deeper in the room. They were both jarred out of thoughts and some wicked, half-formed plans. Top stared over McG’s shoulder, trying to locate the source of the scuffle, eyes wandering. He didn’t seem in any rush to act, though, which was more telling to McG than anything up to that point had been: Adam was drunk. 

It didn’t happen often. He _drank,_ he just rarely kept going until he was drunk. And this was _drunk,_ McG was realizing. 

The skirmish seemed to be getting worse. As a crowd started gravitating toward the direction of the fight, McG stood up from his stool and moved to the side of their table. “Top.” Adam was still sitting, watching the crowd somewhat blankly. But then firm hands were gripping both his shoulders, urging him to stand up, pulling him closer to McG. That’s right, thought Adam. Then McG’s left hand went low, sitting just over his kidneys. A pressure point. Adam wondered at that vaguely. _As if he needs one._

They were barely halfway to the exit when a small group of young officers pushed past. He wasn’t falling down drunk, but Adam was slow on his feet. McG reacted quickly, inserting his broad body between the excitable mob and his friend. He used a hand on Adam’s chest to push him back, his other hand on his hip, steadying him. The combination made Adam think of other times, other ways he could benefit from McG’s careful handling.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t have moved further back himself, out of the way, so much as Adam found himself in the space of this man, the one person on the team who had figured out how to get Adam to halt, taught him how to ease himself into accepting care. He didn’t want to move. The alcohol in his veins said he didn’t have to, not yet.

Still looking over his shoulder, McG suggested, “We should get out of here.” 

The first thing he saw when he turned back to Top was his teeth pulling his lower lip. Then those steady blue eyes on him. “Yeah.” Top’s voice was rough. “Maybe we should.”

That? Didn’t sound like Adam intended to evade trouble. That sounded like a man who wanted to be caught - McG had certainly heard more than his fair share of them. And fuck all if he didn’t want to listen to this one, too. 

But he couldn’t. Certainly not like this. He didn’t move back, though.

“Ok,” he started. “Home first, then -”

“Then…” Top finished by kissing him. Adam. Right there in their bar, at the edge. Not a tentative kiss or a kiss born of comfort. For something so unexpected, this felt sorta inevitable once it started. 

Indulging in this kiss meant letting Adam lean up into his chest, push into his mouth, slide his hands down his sides to hold on to the pockets in his jeans. One kiss, the doc told himself. When Adam came up for air, McG moved back slightly and caught his eye. “Definitely not ‘then,’ not this.” He wasn’t sure Adam understood, but he followed just fine as McG looped his arm in his and walked him out the front door. “I might want to take a raincheck, though.”

“Why do you think they call it that?”

“I don’t know, Adam. We’ll figure it out tomorrow, kay?” _They’d figure out a lot tomorrow._

=====> <=====

McG insisted on walking Adam to his room. Once there, the alcohol seemed to fully catch up to the man. Being the good caretaker that he was, McG brought him a couple bottles of water and some preemptive meds. He returned to Top still in the place he’d left him, standing in the middle of the room looking a bit unsure of his surroundings. “I don’t know if it’s you, fussing over me like this, or the bottle I drank with -” Adam gestured across the room in the direction of Jaz’s bunk across the hall. McG turned him around to face his bed and rubbed his hand firmly from the back of his shoulder down his spine. “Well,” he very plainly shared, “It’s probably a bit of both.”

Adam leaned back the slightest bit. McG’s hand had landed between his shoulder blades; he pushed steadily until the pressure prompted Adam to walk. “Hmmm.”

“Come on. You need sleep.”

If he were a betting man, which he was, McG would have said Adam was too drunk and too tired (and, really, too frustrated this week) to fight him on it. He would have won: Adam walked forward with only enough resistance to ensure the hand on the center of him stayed firm.

Just before hitting the side of the bed with his knees, Adam turned around. “That an order, doc?”

McG tried not to let his amusement show; Adam could get particularly caught up in his seriousness when he wanted tending to. He thought for sure it was bleeding through in his voice, though, when he agreed. “Yeah, it is.” So he cupped Adam’s cheek and smoothed his thumb over the line where his beard trailed into skin. It was meant to soften whatever blow to his ego Adam might imagine spurred the doc’s mirth. “You good, Top?”

“Yeah." His throat working over the word. "I’m gonna sleep now.” Adam was looking anywhere but at the doc.

McG stepped back. “You do that.” As he was walking to the door he called back over his shoulder, “I’ll come check on you in the morning, make sure your liver hasn’t called it quits.”

=====> <=====

When Adam came to some basic version of awareness, there was a tall figure looming over him. “Jesus, McG! You trying to kill me with a heart attack here?” Adam closed his eyes, trying to stall his senses.

“Might be a kindness, considering.”

“Oh my God.”

Ever the professional, McG handed him a bottle of gatorade and some aspirin. 

Even his fingers hurt as Adam opened the drink to take the pills. One whiff of the salty sweet liquid and he forced his feet to hit the ground. He made it to the bathroom only through an extreme feat of self-control over his own gag reflex. McG sat on the side of the bed and waited for him to return. Best he get whatever was left out of his system, he figured. Maybe he should have suggested he empty his stomach last night...

Adam came back from the bathroom with an overly straight, very slow gait. McG could barely believe it, but his CO actually crawled back into bed. His side eye at McG as he settled was only a bit wobbly as he made a plea, “Look, can we not just now?” Adam propped his pillow up against the metal frame and sat back rather gingerly. 

McG couldn’t help it. “Looking a bit green there, Captain.”

Eyes closed, Adam took the ribbing and responded in all honesty, “I haven’t been hungover since the last time Jaz and I went shot for shot.” He rubbed a hand through his beard and then over his face. “Also, I’m a bit mortified.”

“Because you let a 120-pound woman outdrink you?”

Adam opened his eyes to get his point across. Aw, thought McG, Dalton’s withering stare was adorable when he was laid up the morning after. He wanted to kiss that pout right off his mouth. “No.” Adam put some extra honesty behind his denial. 

“Oh, come on - I hope it’s not because you get a little handsy when you’ve been drinking. Probably does you good to let loose.” McG wiggled his eyebrows while Adam made a face of self-derision. He was never going to hear the end of this. 

“Yeah, yep - cute civilian, fine. Back home, absolutely. I hit on a subordinate. A friend.”

Well, shoot. “Meh, I’m flattered, really,” McG waved it off. “Might have even been more than flattered, except I don’t do questionable consent. Drunk, sick…” McG nodded meaningfully down at Adam. 

“I’m not sick.”

“You’re not?” McG reached out his left hand. Adam’s eyes were wary and wide as the doc’s careful hand approached his face. The doc used his thumb to rub tiny circles against his temple. Adam’s eyes drifted shut as a slight grunt trailed off into a sound of pleasure. Point made.

McG chuckled a bit and stood up. “You,” he emphasized, “are indisposed.” McG was letting him down easy. _But I’m not even making a move,_ thought Adam. The pounding in his head wouldn’t let him figure out whether he felt disappointed on either score.

=====> <=====

Top probably needed some time to process; the doc would have to time this one right or he’d lose his chance at a harmless hot fling to Adam’s damnable self-control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still figuring out how to find time to make tumblr happen, but come visit me anyway! same gentlesquid_andink name over there...


	3. Maybe it started as a distraction tactic...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logictron asked, "Can they just kiss more?" And the answer to that is always YES!

They were running out of options. When Top sent Jaz and Preach to join Amir in guarding their VIP and had McG join him to run diversion, he figured it would be fairly routine. They’d lead the hitmen or whoever was chasing down their lead in the wrong direction, tie them up long enough to ensure Amir’s success, then double back to regroup for exfil.

If the damn bad guys were going to be this stuck on them, though, there was no way they were getting away any time soon. And damnit, Top wanted out. Sweden demanded way too much middle way for him to do his job effectively.

Speaking of which…

“You’re not gonna like this.” McG pushed Top into an alleyway between buildings. Kept pushing until Top was almost up against cool brick. The summer sun only penetrated a few feet before shadows took over. Top couldn’t help his mind from believing the false sense of privacy for a moment, just while he caught his breath. Having McG on point didn’t hurt; Adam had been conditioning his body to let him in, to parse his presence as a promise of relief. 

“What’s not to like?” Maybe he could keep it light with the doc. Because he thought his body might be responding a bit inappropriately, given the context.

The doc knew that tone, could see his CO’s breathing go from taxed to smooth. That was good. He put his hand on Adam’s chest, applied steady pressure, like they often did to communicate a sense of safety. Just to set the right mood. “Well,” he narrowed his eyes and bobbed his head from side to side in consideration. “You know how one of the best ways to get people to ignore you is to engage in light amorous activity?” He locked eyes with his CO.

_Oh fuck. McG was gonna kiss him._ Adam nodded, once, tersely. And then McG was crowding further into him, all the while his careful eyes watching for any negative reaction, any sign of rejection. His hand still pressing and pressing right over his heart.

If Adam had been distracted by the persuasive constraint of McG’s hand, that was nothing compared to the feeling of the doc’s mouth on his. One minute he was catching his breath and the next, his breath was caught in McG’s open mouth. The glide of his lips against Adam’s own made him buzz. No point in denying that; McG knew exactly how to read him. Adam angled his head up and didn’t have to remember to play his part by reaching around his partner’s waist to pull him in. His hands needed something to grab onto anyway.

“You okay?” McG asked, his mouth moving forward, but staying just out of reach. Adam could feel just the lightest brush.

“Yeah, this is - this is good. This was a good idea.” God, McG fucking nuzzled their noses together. “I definitely agree,” he offered on a slight groan before slotting his mouth over Adam’s in these brief, deep pulls, changing the angle just a bit in between each one.

For what it was worth, McG was trying to keep things restrained while making a show of it. His right hand pressed up onto the brick next to Top, shielding his face from passersby. Top didn’t mind a bit of improvisation; their team was used to the ducking and weaving of impossible odds in the field. This particular type of improvisation was as likely to get them into a jam as it was to save their skin, however. Adam could already feel his pants tightening from just a couple of kisses. Running was going to quickly become uncomfortable.

Didn’t stop Adam from slipping his fingers just under the edge of McG’s shirt, though, to skim along the hidden skin at his sides. It was a gesture no one was likely to see and therefore it didn’t really contribute anything to their current tactical genius. If the doc minded, though, he wasn’t stopping it.

Maybe Adam felt a bit of a hitch in the doc's breathing, though. And maybe that spurred him to scrape his nails up McG's sides. Was it possible he was ticklish? The rough scrape of McG’s beard offered just the right amount of sensation against the sensitive skin of his lip. Adam couldn’t help it - his hips jumped off the wall a bit. 

McG slid his left hand down from Adam’s chest to grasp his hip, holding him in place. “Mmm, sorry. Didn’t mean to catch your lip, there.” 

“S’okay. I don’t mind.” He proved it by leaning forward and capturing the doc’s mouth in his again. McG squeezed his hip, licking back into Adam’s mouth. He couldn’t help his moan when he felt McG’s tongue slide across the inside of his bottom lip. That was entirely unnecessary. He had done it anyway and Adam felt the ghost of electricity it elicited even as McG raised his head to shush him.

“Quiet now. Don’t want to draw any attention - just make those already looking turn away.”

He had muffled that reminder in Adam’s neck. When Adam nodded, signalling he understood, McG rewarded him. “Good.” He fastened his mouth on Adam’s neck and could feel the barely kept in noises in the rumble against his lips. He continued, “You’re so incredible like this, Adam. Wasn’t sure how you’d feel about this move.”

There really was no denying it, though. The combination of pressure and pleasure and the doc’s careful attention had Adam worked up. He was trying so hard to keep it together, keep his body still, his responses measured. “It’s unconventional.” McG laughed in response, trying to hide the sound in the top of Adam’s shoulder. When he looked up at Adam to agree, he reminded himself to do a quick assessment. He needed to make sure his CO wasn’t gonna be pissed at him later for pulling this. He’d worked too hard to gain his trust with his body; this wasn’t worth pursuing if they were going to lose that. The press of his mouth and aborted noises of pleasure weren’t always enough to suss out the pending aftermath. 

Adam squirmed a bit under the scrutiny. McG had that assiduous look he got whenever he thought Adam needed more support than he might accept. That look, his hand still firmly holding his hip. Top could outlast highly trained soldiers and spies in interrogation, but this? This was impossible. He was too open in McG’s steady hands. 

The doc must have sensed Adam’s fraying self-control since he took a deep breath and stepped back a bit, giving him some space. The loss of all that heat helped Adam get his head straight. There were things he was supposed to be paying attention to, weren’t there? “Think, uh. Think that was long enough? You think they’re off our tail?”

The chuckle that came out of McG was rueful and entirely self-directed. McG rubbed his hands over his face and said through them. “I have no idea how long that was.” 

Maybe Adam wasn’t the only one feeling this more than they might have intended. 

When the doc’s hands came down from his face, he took an aborted step toward the open end of the alley. “I don’t know, Top.” His hands came down through a shrug. Not convinced either way, McG came back past Top to lean against the brick to his right. He turned his head and looked first out at the street and then towards his CO. “What do you wanna do?”

What did he wanna do? There were too many ways to answer that. He wanted more of his mouth on his subordinate. He wanted McG to continue making sure he was safe. He wanted to flee, get back to base where he could start to figure out if this was going to be A Thing and how to manage it, because he already knew that it was. Maybe rally the team for a night on the town. Get laid. Burn this residual desire he didn’t think was going away anytime soon. 

Simmering behind all of that: What did he wanna do? Right now? Adam rolled off the building at his back and turned toward McG. “You know, I’m not entirely sure we’re in the clear.” He took a few steps forward. “We might need to kill a bit more time.” Landed directly in front of McG. “You know, just to be safe.”

McG, the giant sap, brushed he hand across Top’s and said, “You’re always safe with me.” 

With a roll of his eyes and a half-hearted sigh, Adam moved close enough to lean up into McG’s mouth. This kiss was slower and deeper and definitely far more indulgent. _Yeah,_ Adam thought, _he could do this a while still._

=====> <=====

Long minutes later, they each took a few moments to make that mental shift back to mission headspace. 

Adam couldn't help asking, “Did you just pull a last ditch diversion tactic from an Avengers movie?”

“Top! You know Captain America?!” Eyes deceptively wide and face openly impressed. McG was messing with him.

Adam pushed back off the wall and checked to see if the street was clear. He tossed back into the alley, “I think you just wanted an excuse to kiss me.” Coast was clear; Top gestured with his first two fingers to indicate moving out. 

“Yeah, you seemed _real_ broken up about that.”

“Just - next time, give a guy some warning, okay?”

“Aw, there’s gonna be more kissing?” And he followed Adam out into the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh. so many ways for more kissing. expect more of this...


	4. Maybe McG wasn't exactly clueless as to why Adam took such long showers sometimes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This, because it's been planned for a while, before heading back to more k-i-s-s-i-n-g...

The first time McG catches Top coming in the shower, he really didn’t think he played any role beyond accidental voyeur. He had decided when Jaz unceremoniously kicked him out of the soccer game that the only mature way to deal with his frustration was to hit the bars that night. A bit of self-care, a bit of loving on someone, and his notorious ability to remain patient with unruly teammates would surely be restored. And if not, at least he would have spent the evening feeling good instead of this gnawing, confused rejection.

He didn’t think anything of it when he returned to the Quonset only to hear the water flowing in the guys’ bathroom. Besides, with Top in the shower, he could vent a bit while getting ready, then head out with a clear head. McG knocked as he opened the door, announcing himself as he headed over to the sink.

If he was being honest, Top was better at sorting out Jaz than he was half the time. There were some bizarre bossy moves she made that were so far beyond the doc’s ability to translate. For whatever reason, Top always seemed to be able to draw the constellation of her actions into a coherent plot of origin, explanation, and advice. Of course this time was no different. “He’s her best friend; she gets a bit...territorial. Can’t take it personally.” 

Top’s explanation certainly made sense, given the banter he and Vallins had been trading back and forth as they gathered the kids to start the game. Jazzy stood in the sand a good dozen yards away. She’d been paired with Top in training earlier, now paired with Preach for the game. Left outside the easy, constant connection between himself and Vallins. He had seen her watching them throughout the day, but hadn't known which version of Jaz’s Blank Face was on display. 

McG tried not to be envious of Top’s growing ease with their sniper. The medic had worked hard to earn Jaz’s respect, learning how to navigate her pain alongside her. Earning her trust with her body. Nudging her towards the obvious object of her affections. What else could he do to show her how good a bro he was? 

Instead of figuring out what he might do differently, he found himself standing opposite the shower, listing all the ways in which Top seemed to click so readily with Jaz. He couldn’t seem to help himself - they were just so perfect together. Plus they were both hot, not just independently (though certainly that, too), but together. Sometimes you could inadvertently walk into a moment between the two of them charged with so much unresolved sexual tension there was nothing to do but vacate their general vicinity or die of self-combustion. 

McG was only partially ashamed to admit that he had, himself, on occasion, _died_ a bit resolving that tension alone in his bunk. He just couldn’t ignore every single one of those moments. It was impossible.

Hmmm, maybe he shouldn’t be thinking about how good Adam and Jaz would be together while his CO was three feet away from him naked in the shower. _Time to refocus on the task at hand, McGuire. Let’s get pretty for some lucky lay tonight…_ He cleaned the edges of his beard and then plugged in the trimmer to take it down a few notches into thick scruff. The whole team liked to tease him about his model looks, but that was fine, they could have their fun. Nothing wrong with taking care of himself so he could better take care of someone else.

McG had to take a break from talking at Top while he tended to his face. He buzzed the trimmer over his cheeks and jaw and neck, careful, practiced swipes along his skin. He was running a hand over his face, testing the evenness and the scrape of what was left, when he realized: the sound of the water had changed. The water was falling harder, louder, McG was sure of it. Why was it...hitting the floor...unmuffled by Adam’s...body? And was that - hot damn! It was! That was the problem with coming up through the armed forces: you ended up spending a lot of time ignoring the sounds of those around you jerking off even while being trained to notice every little detail of your surroundings. 

Fuck, though. That was definitely a hand gliding over a hard cock. Adam’s hard cock. Just on the other side of that shower curtain.

What the hell was he supposed to do? Just - leave? Top was a distinguished tactician and also a major prude, at least while deployed. No way that rushing out the door was going to be interpreted as anything other than an admission of some sort of knowledge of what was going down. Right? And Top, knowing how sex-positive McG was, might take that the wrong way. Maybe he’d better stick around and pretend he had no idea what was very likely happening a few feet away. To protect Adam’s delicate sensibilities. Or something. 

So McG started talking. Jaz was tricky, Jaz was prickly, Jaz was the best except when she was not. He loved Jaz and would give up his life for her; he knew she would do the same. Why couldn’t she just accept a little more in the way of hugs and kisses and rainbows from her favorite team medic? That last bit clearly confirmed how very little attention Adam was paying to this suspiciously one-sided conversation. Clearly he had his hands full. 

And if McG noticed how hard he was getting, standing there at the mirror gripping the edge of the sink, he told himself what Adam didn’t know wouldn’t hurt either of them. Just kept directing the exchange between himself and his semi-exhibitionist, mostly quiet friend and leader back to the question of whether Jaz would ever get over herself.

“Top? You think she’s good?”

If McG hadn’t taken a break in his meandering conversation just then, if he hadn’t subconsciously been taking stock of each variation of sound coming from across the small bathroom, he might not have heard it. But there it was, echoing off the tiles: a long, heavy, shaky inhalation of unexpected breath.

Adam had just come all over himself while listening to McG ramble on about Jaz. He was sure of it. 

Well, now. There was an image. And one that wouldn’t be dislodging from McG’s mind anytime soon. Maybe he’d better go pull one out himself before hitting the bars. Wouldn’t want to go off like a firecracker tonight and ruin his good reputation as a thorough and generous lover. He felt a bit guilty, but there was no denying McG was as turned on by the whole thing as Adam apparently had been.

======> <======

McG takes home a guy that night, not quite a blonde, but his sandy hair isn’t even a subconscious selection. McG’s man enough to admit it. A quick jerk hadn’t been enough to satisfy the images burned into his mind. He always made sure his partner had a good time, but that night he kept him on edge, he teased and he taunted and in the morning, they made out like teenagers. Still didn’t keep him from locking hungry eyes with Top when he walked into the hut.

======> <======

That next month was mostly business as usual. Train, defeat impossible odds in the field, recuperate, repeat. Sometimes McG would catch himself seeking out hookups with folks who bore a resemblance to a certain CO; sometimes it was more subtle: a signal they were looking for someone dominant in bed, a flirtatious suggestion that they might like being watched. Anything that would let him scratch that itch that had started up that day as he talked his way through Adam’s self-pleasure.

Who knew if Adam was still scratching that same itch, too.

McG thought about asking, of course he did. It would have been easy to find a way to bring it up, especially with Top coming to him for a series of minor injuries. He would hold down his hand over a bandage, grasp his shoulder, smooth his thumb across an over-extended tendon and watch Adam’s face go slack. He knew Adam couldn’t help how he reacted to the doc’s careful touch. The way his eyes got big and steady left no doubt to how vulnerable he was when he needed a bit of help to get his body to accept some care. Even if McG was willing to risk their burgeoning medical relationship, which he wasn’t, he couldn’t betray that kind of raw, reluctant need. So he patched up Adam when he needed it, fucked strangers, and left his CO to sort his own sex life. 

======> <======

McG reminded himself to take more care in sharing the bathroom. If the water was running, he assumed he needed to wait. Once he hadn’t been able to figure out who was occupying the shower when he returned from a run; he had snuck into Jaz’s bathroom to empty his bladder, rather than risk running into Adam’s private shower time. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to trust his own mouth if she had caught him. Jaz could be scary when she was defending her turf. 

This time when he walked up to the door to suss out whether he was in the clear, he was sure he heard a bit off moan amidst the rush of falling water. McG closed his eyes. Could his timing be any worse? And how sad was it that he instantly recognized that it was _Adam_ who had made that sound, instead of his ears being innocent to what should be private noises of his teammates? Fucking close quarters screwing him over yet again. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have stood there listening. Maybe that was already crossing a line that the doc had promised himself he would let stand. But he did and he was already across that line when he heard Adam grunt, followed by something that sounded suspiciously like “fuck doc.” The funny thing was, McG wasn’t even all that surprised. It wasn’t really that far a stretch from Adam’s particular desire for being held down a bit when he was stressed, being told how to take some comfort when he was hurt. Hadn’t Adam made a joke about his turn ons when McG had first asked him how to work with him better? Deflect with the truth, that was an early lesson in covert operations.

What it all came down to was whether McG was a gambling man. Sure, he liked some action, but not when something so big was at stake. He decided he needed more intel. 

_Jaz would be proud,_ he thought as he successfully slipped into the steamy bathroom without a sound. Slowly, he leaned back against the door, keeping his large profile as far out of sight through the curtain as possible. Now he knew a few more things: One, he could hear that tell-tale sounds of ragged breathing and wet jerking and the occasional swallowed groan. Adam was definitely getting off. Two, he was going to need to decide whether he was going to interrupt his CO in the shower or not. Because he had no idea how he was going to confirm exactly how Adam might feel about him joining without actually just going for it. His dick thought it was a good idea; was fully on board with amping this up from semi-accidental auditory voyeurism to a more fully interactive visual mode. 

He had already made his decision, though, hadn't he? Here he was, standing in the bathroom getting hard listening to Adam work himself up. McG pulled his shirt over his head. Took off his pants. Sent up a quick prayer to Saint Raphael and pulled back the curtain.

God Adam was beautiful. He had his right hand around his hard, rather thick cock, his head hanging down as his chest heaved. It took Adam a minute to realize he was no longer alone in his pleasure and when he looked up, McG could instantly feel the weight of arousal he was under. Dark blue eyes hazy, his jaw slack. And while he may have stopped jerking himself, Adam didn’t let go of that gorgeous dick. He just stood there, finally letting out a “fuck” that sounded more inevitable than shocked. 

McG was still assessing the situation when, dick in hand, Adam let his eyes drift to the doc's mouth. _Well, hell._ McG figured that was a pretty clear indication of Adam’s current priorities. Slowly, McG stepped into the shower. _If Adam can look, so can I,_ he figured. As he took in the sight of Adam’s body, not in distress or in combat, but mid-pleasure, McG couldn’t help but let his appreciation show. Thick arms. Defined pecs. A belly he knew was the slightest bit soft over hard abs. He wanted to lick the water dripping down the planes of his stomach. 

Instead, he crossed under the spray to stand next to Adam, who was squeezing himself off and rubbing just the tiniest bit over his balls. If he had to do that, no way he was freaking out enough to kick McG out. If anything, he looked like he was struggling to control his tumble toward release. By the time McG was settled against the same back wall as Adam, finally letting himself bring his hand to his own aching cock, Adam was practically whining. Head back against the tile, eyes wide on McG as he started moving his hand again as the doc’s suggestion. 

"Please. Don't let me stop you."

Following orders, that’s what Adam liked. McG could do that, he could give Adam what he needed, make Adam come. Fuck, just the thought of it amped up McG’s own high. So when Adam stopped jerking himself again, most likely to keep himself from losing it, McG voiced his displeasure with the pause. And like a good boy, Adam started rubbing again, moaning as he did what McG suggested he should do. 

“That’s it. Sound so good.” Damn, McG could feel every twitch of Adam’s face in his own cock. He wanted to stay on this ride forever. 

But that praise was all it took to push Adam over the edge and he was coming so hard he had to lean against the wall to hold himself up. Adam was shaking and trying not to moan and McG couldn’t believe how fucking hot he was. How easily he gave himself over to him, to what made him feel good. 

McG stroked himself through Adam’s orgasm, watching his friend slowly come back to himself. By the time he turned to McG, the doc had slowed things down to long, easy strokes. Adam’s voice was rough when he accused, “That’s how you play this?”

A pit opened up in McG’s stomach. After all this, now his CO was getting pissed? He barely heard the next words out of Top’s mouth as he tried to push through the endorphins to make sense of his options. Step one would be reeling back his own body. He wasn't sure how to do that while still standing here harder than he'd been in a long while.

“I mean, fuck, McG.” That made it through the panicked noise in McG’s head. He looked up at Top and what he saw was heat and want and maybe a bit of a dare. Then Adam was rolling off the tile towards him, taunting him while holding his gaze steadily. “And you’re just...taking your time. Soaking it all in.” Shit. He was teasing him! Adam didn’t do teasing, not when they were - what? McG didn’t know how he did this. McG just kept slowly pulling on his cock, keeping himself on edge as he figured out how to play this.

Except he couldn’t think straight because Adam was crowding up into his space and his mouth was so close. McG wanted that mouth, his tongue. Wanted those lips on him. He gave up trying to keep himself steady, just let himself be reeled into the center of gravity that was Adam Dalton in command. 

“Yeah? Maybe _I_ know what _you_ need.” Adam’s hand was wrapping around his arm just like his words were wrapping around McG’s mind. All he could think was, _you, I need you, fuck, you._ And it was like Adam was answering when he continued with, “Me.” McG couldn’t help it then - he had to let himself pump faster while Adam held onto his arm until he was coming and coming and coming. 

The doc laughed a bit as the rush of neurochemical joy flooded his veins. Who would have thought when he accidentally witnessed Adam’s private shower session all those weeks ago that he’d end up inviting himself to mutual orgasms one day? He couldn’t help but tease Adam a bit about the whole thing. “Didn’t know you had it in you.” 

And then he was on the receiving end of the praise that usually flowed from his lips to a needy friend and CO. Of course, hearing Adam say the words “made me shoot like a fucking teenager” was more than his dopamine-addled brain could handle. As he stood there with his mouth slack, Adam threw his towel at his face. When McG got it down off his head, his CO was wearing a pair of sweatpants and was turning around to lean back against the sink. 

“I don’t know how you do it, McG.”

The man in question kept drying his long limbs, trying not to let his buzz wear off in his bid to avoid making a wrong move here. 

“Well we could always have a go at another demonstration…”

Adam smiled and looked off to the side a minute. Then he was back on McG’s careful stare. “That is not what I meant. Not out of the question - but not where I was going.” McG’s whole body seemed to breathe easier at that. Good. He hadn’t fucked anything up.

“I mean, you’ve figured us all out, _keep_ figuring me out. I don’t know how you do it.” 

“Awwww. You get mushy after you come.” He swaggered out of the stall and over towards Adam, still buck naked and absolutely shameless. “I like it.”

Another wry smile. McG thought Adam might be trying - and failing - to keep them in at this point. “Out! Go!” He shooed him away and towards the door. “Play time’s over. I have work to catch up on while it’s quiet around here.”

“Sir, yes sir.” He got TWACKED! on the ass for that impudence. Top wasn’t even looking as he grabbed a tee and McG pulled on his pants. _Fuck, this was gonna be good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've ::heard:: that Saint Raphael is the patron saint of "happy meetings." In other words, sex. (Cause that's what one really learns about at a Catholic college...)


End file.
